Los locuras de los BeyLuchadores
by Kai-Segawa
Summary: Tyson y Daichi se quedan solos en su casa, Hilary quiere hacer una fiesta, Kenny hace las invitaciones y los demas aceptan...¿Que pasara? Leeanlo T-T xD


"**Las locuras de los Bey-luchadores"**

**Autor:** Kai Segawa

**Notas iniciales: **Hola, pues no se que poner xD, solo que disfruten el fic que se me ocurrió con solo ver un capitulo.

Algunas cosas no están acorde con el anime y manga, favor de ignorarlas xD

**Personajes: **

**BBA Revolution: **Tyson, Kenny, Daichi, Hilary.

**White Tigers X:** Ray, Lee, Mariah.

**All Stars:** Max, Emily, Michael, Rick.

**Neo-Borg:** Kai, Tala, Bryan.

**Bega:** Brooklyn, Ming-Ming, Garland.

**Otros:** Foxy

(Si alguien quiere entrar al fic puede ser aceptado)

º-º-º-º

**Capítulo No. 1: "Una fiesta sorpresa O.o"**

Era una madrugada normal en dojo Kinomiya, donde se podía ver a un anciano regañando a un joven de 15…

Si abuelo ya entendí ò-o, no tienes de que preocuparte n-n

Lo hago por tu bien, recuerda que me voy por una semana y tú te quedaras en la casa solo con Daichi y no quiero llegar y ver quemándose el dojo, como la otra vez

Fue culpa de Daichi ¬¬

¡Hey! Dijimos que seria secreto ò-ó – argumento el niño loco mas querido por todos

No me importa de quien fue la culpa, quiero que se cuiden y dejen las cosas de niños, recuerden ya son hombre – dijo al abuelo a los dos niños

Un momento yo no tengo pelos en el pecho, no soy hombre T.T – dijo Daichi mientras se revisaba el pecho

Creo que mejor me quedo, no es seguro dejarlos solos

Vamos abuelo, yo cuidare a Daichi vete sin preocupación – Dijo Kinomiya a su abuelo

Creeré en ti – decía mientras se dirigía a la puerta con sus maletas – recuerda los números de la policía, hospital…

Si no te preocupes – decían los dos al unísono

Esta bien me voy, ¡prepárate Hawai! – gritaba mientras se subía a un taxi amarillo

¡Fiu! Hasta que por fin se fue

¿Para qué querías que se fuera? Tyson

Para hacer cosas de hombres ò-o muajajaja

¿Cómo cuales? ¬((¬

Pues… no se Xd

**- Ding-Dong**

¡VISITAS! – Grito Daichi

¡Hola! – Grito Tyson, pero al darse cuenta de que era una de sus amiga Hilary se decepciono- Ahh, eres tu, ¿Qué quieres? -o-

¿Cómo que "que quiero"? que grosero, vengo a visitarte y asi me tratas ¬¬

Basta Hilary, esa es la forma de decir "Hola" para Tyson – decía el pequeño de Kenny que se encontraba detrás de Hilary

Mira Tyson, es el jefe – dijo Daichi mientras comía una banana (por eso su apodo de chico mono xD)

Por cierto ¿Y tu abuelo? – cuestiono Kenny

No esta, salio de vacaciones – respondió Tyson

Entonces ¿Están solos? – dijo la sorda de Hilary al no escuchar el comentario anterior

¡Pues claro! ¬¬

Ya, ya no te enojes n-nU, que tal si mejor hacemos una fiesta n-n

¡¡Si, si fiesta! - esos alaridos solo podían provenir de Daichi

¿Qué estas loca? – regaño proveniente de Kenny

Creo no es mala idea

¡TYSON! ¿Piensas aprobar una locura de Hilary? – dijo el jefe bastante sorprendido

Mis ideas nunca son malas ¬¬

Y para hacerlo mas divertido invitemos a nuestros amigos

¡¡SI FIESTA! – gritando por todos lados como un loco el pobre de Daichi - ¿Y como les avisaremos?

Facil, Kenny hará las invitaciones y se las mandaremos, ¿ok?

Si todo yo ¬o¬

Vamos jefe hazlo por mi n

Tyson me das miedo o-o – comentaron todos menos Tyson xD

Bueno ya, me pondré a hacer las invitaciones- dijo mientras tecleaba su laptop

**Minutos después**

Bueno, acabo de enviar las invitaciones, en unos momentos llegaran – (correo elefantito rosa xD)

Mientras vamos a decorar el lugar – Hilary

**En China:**

Muchas gracias – dijo Mariah mientras recibía una carta de un joven

De nada n - le coqueteaba mientras volaba en su enorme elefante rosa (Discúlpenme, pero debe haber algo gracioso xDDD)

¡Chicos, chicos!

¿Qué sucede Mariah? – dijo el antiguo miembro de los blade breakers

Si, ¿Qué sucede? – volvió cuestionar el mejor amigo de Ray, Lee

Recibimos una carta de Tyson – grito alegremente Mariah

¿Qué dice?

haber – abrió la carta- dice: "Hola chicos cuanto tiempo si verlos, bla, bla, bla…"

¿Bla, bla, bla? – dijo tontamente Lee

Si, me da flojera leer todo -o-

¬¬

Bueno el chiste es que nos invitan a una fiesta que ellos harán en la casa de Tyson nOn

No estaría mal la idea, es muy aburrido esta aquí –dijo Ray mientras pelaba patatas (no pregunten xD)

Si, ¡VAMOS! – Gritaron los dos primos

Bueno arreglemos las cosas nOn – Ray

**En Estados Unidos:**

¡Pero mama yo quiero ir! T.T – Lloriqueaba Max mientras le pedía permiso a su mama para ir a Japón

No se, estas demasiado chico para ir, además no sabes ni pedir en taxi

¡Pero mama! –piensa- ya se –a su mama- ¿Y si me llevo a alguno de los chicos? ¿o.o?

Buena idea hijo

Esta bien, les diré a Emily, Michael y Eddy

Este… no creo que sea buena idea, recuerdas aquel día de gracias mataron a un pobre pato ¬¬

Ok u.u

Le diré a Rick que te acompañe, el es de confianza

Pero nosotros queremos ir T-T – dijeron Emily y Michael que se encontraban detrás de la puerta

¿Qué hacían espiándonos? Ò.O

Jeje n-nU

Esta bien todos irán, pero tengan muchos cuidado

Pero yo no quiero cuidar a una bola de niños inmaduros – objeto Rick

(brincando) Vamos Rick, será divertido nOn

ù.u esta bien, solo por que tengo un bey-batalla pendiente con Tyson

¡Wuiii! (agarra sus maletas) ¡Vamonos!

Maxi ¿Ya tenias listas las maletas?

Asi es, también las de ustedes (dándoles sus maletas)

Bueno ya váyanse, se les va a ir el avión –dijo Judy

¿Eddy nos acompañas? – cuestiono Max mientras agarraba sus maletas

No Maxi, mi abuelita esta muy enferma parece que se va morir, luego los alcanzo n-nU – le respondió

Esperemos que tu abuelita se muera pronto, para que nos alcances nOn

Si Maxi, le daré tus buenos deseos ¬¬

Bueno ya, muévanse se nos hace tarde – dijo un enojado Rick

**En la abadía:**

Mira llego una carta de tu amor Tyson ¬¬ - dijo Tala mientras le aventaba la carta a Kai

Gracias ¬¬ -lee la carta- Parece que Tyson nos invita a una boda O.o

¿Qué? no me digas que tu amor se va casar con la niña gritona – Tala muy feliz

Pues solo hay una forma de saber quien es el que se casa – Hablo el gran Bryan

¡DINOS! – Gritaron Tal y Kai

Vamos a Japón

No es mala la idea

Mis ideas nunca son malas ¬¬

(alistando sus maletas) listo o no allá voy – Kai

Estas desesperado por ver a Tyson – Dijo un enojado Tala

Es algo que no te interesa ¬¬

¬¬

o.oU

**En un departamento de New York:**

¿Piensan ir? – cuestiono Garland a sus dos ex-compañeros de Bega

No se – respondió Brooklyn

-Vamos chicos será divertido – les dijo Ming-Ming 

Además ¿Quién cuidara el departamento? Recuerda que Mystel y Crusher salieron de vacaciones

Si, ¿Quién iba a pensar que esos dos se amaban?

Yo lo sabia, pero son tan lindos –dijo Brooklyn

¬¬

(entrando) Hola chicos nOn

Hola Foxy, a ¿Dónde fuiste? – dijo Ming-Ming desconcertada

A la farmacia –se acerco al oído de Garland- Y traje los condones n

O(((((O

¿Qué es eso? – cuestiono la nueva compañera de los chicos y amante de Garland

Uno de nuestros amigos, nos invito a una fiesta, pero nadie quiere ir u.u

¿QUÉ? ¿Están locos? Son unos aguafiestas ¡yo si voy! – dijo Foxy, sin saber el lugar de la fiesta

Será en Japón –Garland tratando de desanimar a los chicos ¬¬

¿Y eso que? Para eso se invento el dinero – sacando una paca de billetes de su bolsillo – Bueno Ming-Ming. Brooklyn a listen sus cosas para irnos nOn

Si nOn -se van a listar sus maletas-

Explícame de ¿Dónde sacaste tanto dinero? – un enojado Garland le dijo a Foxy

¡Ja! Es algo que no te interesa –se va-

¬¬ Tendré que ir yo ú.u

**En Japón:**

¡Creo que todo ya esta listo! – Grito Hilary

Esperemos nuestros invitados – dijo Tyson mientras se sentaba en el sillón, en la esquina se podía ver a Hilary preparando el ponche y atrás de este a Daichi picándole los ojos a Kenny

**30 minutos después**

¡Rayos! Nadie llega ¬¬ - enojado Tyson

Ten calma, alguien llegara – lo tranquilizo Kenny antes de que Tyson empezara golpearlo

**Ding-Dong**

¡Llego alguien!

_**Continuara…**_

º-º-º-º

**Notas finales: **Por fin acabo su tortura! Muy largo el capitulo, no creen? recuerden si alguien quiere entrar al fic dejen sus datos, cuales? No se pongan los que quieran xD yo les digo si les faltan algunos nn después les digo quienes fueron los seleccionados, espero que les haya gustado, no sean tan duros es mi primer fic en este estilo TT No podré actualizar pronto ya que estoy apunto de entrar en la escuela, pero no se preocupen volveré con mis locuras, recuerden dejen su opinión pidan algo o yo q se, pero díganme algo xD.

Recuerden dejen reviews, plis TT

Atte. **Kai Segawa**


End file.
